Dragon Ball Rebirth
''Dragon Ball Rebirth (known in Japan as Dragon Ball: Past Warriors in the Future) ''is a comedy/action series taking place several years after GT. It is continued in Dragon Ball Truth. Plot Nearly a century has passed since GT, and all the Z-Fighters have fallen or died. Now, a new mysterious Project: Rebirth, run by Bulma's descendant, resurrects all the Z-Fighters in the form of clones. Now, devoid of most of their memories, but still with their DNA and personality. And just in time too, for a new threat is rising! Sagas 'Rebirth Saga' This saga follows the creation of the New Z-Fighters, the reveal of Goku's first imperfect clone (Xicorai), and the reunion of the Z-Fighters. *"The New Z-Fighters" *"Lost in the Big City" *"Goku Meets Vegeta?" *"Gohan Meets Goku" *"A New Threat Rises!" *"Where is Chi Chi?" *"Imperfect Clone" *"Goku vs... himself?" *"Xicorai's Ascension" *"Super Saiyan 5" *"Goodbye, Xicorai!" 'Recovery Saga' The Z-Fighters come to grips with their original memories, and try to rebuild their lives. Meanwhile, an imperfect clone of Vegeta (Zarek), begins using a Capsule Corps' machine to slowly wipe their memories! *"Coming to Grips, Or Blows" *"Rise of Zarek!" *"A Surprise Revelation" *"Memories Lost" *"Fight Zarek!" *"More Memories Gone!" *"Running Out of Time" *"Super Saiyan 5 Vegeta" *"The End of Zarek" *"End of the Machine" *"Goodly Aftermath" 'Imperfect Fusion Saga' In Hell, Zarek and Xicorai fuse, creating a powerful wave of energy that rips a whole through Hell, creating an opening. Now, the Neo-Fighters battle a combined enemy! *"Imperfect Fusion?" *"A Rip in the Universe" *"Xicorek Strikes!" *"Super Saiyan 4 Gohan" *"Super Saiyan 4 Gotenks" *"Super Saiyan 5 Fusion" *"A Evened Battle" *"Super Saiyan 5 Gotenks" *"Goodbye, Xicorek!" 'First Dark Kai Saga' A mysterious void opens in Kai space, and an incredibly powerful being emerges. Named Dark Kai, things quickly spiral out of control on Earth. *"A Mysterious Void" *"Dark Kai" *"Gotenks vs Dark Kai" *"Mixed Up Fusion" *"Buuku?" *"Keep on Fighting" *"Buuku vs Dark Kai" *"Dark Kai Evolves" 'Ascended Dark Kai Saga' Following his brutal defeat by Buuku (forced fusion between Goku and Majin Buu), Dark Kai transforms into a muscular, even stronger form. *"A Even Harder Foe" *"Buuku Unfused" *"Buutenks Fused" *"Ascended Super Saiyan 4" *"Mystic Super Saiyan 4 Gohan" *"Ascended Super Saiyan 5" *"A Dead End" *"A New Clone?" *"The Second Vegeta" *"One-Person Fusion?" *"A Short-lived Victory" 'Ultra Dark Kai Saga' Super Vegeta may have defeated Ascended Dark Kai, but yet another transformation is under way. Can the Neo-Fighters face this menace? *"Super Vegeta Struck Down" *"Super Saiyan 5 Super Gogeta *"Ascended Super Saiyan 5?" *"Super Saiyan 5 Gohan" *"Mystic Super Saiyan 5" *"Father-Son Fusion" *"Kuhan vs Ultra Dark Kai" *"A Surprise Attack" *"Kuhan's Desperate Attack" *"Super Saiyan 6?!" *"The Final Defeat" 'Kid Dark Kai Saga' Shortest Saga in Rebirth. Following his defeat in his most powerful form, Dark Kai changes himself into a child-like form, boarding with the Neo-Fighters, hoping to destroy them from the inside. *"A Unknown Child" *"Seeds of Betrayal" *"Goku vs Vegeta!" *"A Disguise Unveiled" 'Omega Dark Kai Saga' Final Dark Kai saga. After tricking Goten to giving him most of his energy, Kid Dark Kai morphs into Omega Dark Kai! *"Yet Another Form!" *"Super Saiyan 6 Vegeta" *"No More Fighting" *"Super Saiyan 6 Fusion" *"Super Saiyan 5 Gotenks" *"Take the Battle Into Space" *"Universal Fusion" *"Galactian's Wrath" *"Dimension Spirit Bomb" *"A Happy Ending At Last" Characters *Goku (clone) *Vegeta (clone) *Gohan (clone) *Goten (clone) *Krillin (clone) *Trunks (clone) *Bulma (clone) *Chi Chi (clone) *Tien (clone) *Chiazou (clone) *Yamcha (clone) *Dark Kai *Xicorai *Zarek *Android 18 (clone) Category:Fan Fiction